A New Era of Darkness
by MilleniumPharaoh
Summary: When Hedwig dies suddenly Harry is left to ponder what is wrong with his life. Darkandslightlyevil!Harry,Badass!Harry,DoAnythinganddie!Harry.Manipulative!Dumbledore. HPOC,RWLL,HGOC,RLOC,SBOC. Sirius returns from dead.
1. A New Era Of Darkness

A New Era of Darkness

By MilleniumPharaoh (aka 13fireice13)

Harry potter woke up drenched in sweat from the nightmare he just had of Voldemort and his death eaters plotting to kill another muggle family in the London suburbs. He moaned out loud while he muttered, "Why me? Why?!" while doing so, he didn't notice that Hedwig was on fire but the flames were black and red. Hedwig gave a last hoot and burst into ash. When Harry heard this, he looked up in time to see Hedwig's ashes crumble. Harry crawled over and starting crying softly. 3 of his tears hit the pile of ash and a haunting melody was heard.

Harry looked at the ashes just when a small dark grey head poked out. "Hedwig?" Harry jumped when the bird answered his call and in a burst of black and red flames (an/ let's call them hell fire), a magnificent black phoenix with blood red tips on her wings formed. "Hedwig, can I call you **Minuo**? It means: To draw blood in latin. Or can I call you **Ketsueki, which means: blood in Japanese. One hoot for Minuo and 2 for Ketsueki, ok girl?" Hedwig never got a chance to answer because Pig, Ron's owl, had just flown in with a letter attached to his small leg. Harry looked at Hedwig in apology and took the letter and let Pig out to go back to Ron.**

**He opened the letter and Hedwig hopped over to see it.**

**_Dear Harry,_**

**_I hope you are doing well with the muggles mate._**

**_I asked Dumbledore if you could come to the burrow_**

**_in 3 weeks when we get back from Egypt but he _**

**_said no and to send you this to tell you. _**

**_Please use this time to grieve and do not think it was your fault he died._**

**_The Weasleys send their love, _**

**_Ron._**

**_P.S. Dumbledore said if you get any other mail then this or one from him to ignore it because it is addressed wrong cause no-one knows where you live except 'Mione, Remus, Dumbledore, and the order. _**

**Harry was silently fuming. 'How dare Ron think I need to********grieve! I got over Sirius' death when he sent me a letter explaining why he went to save me! And him assuming that I still think it was my fault he died! How ****_dare _****he!' Hedwig hooted 3 times and a mysterious voice sounded in Harry's head. ****_'My human, I have thought over what you can call me and you can call me Hedwig when I am a snowy owl, Minuo when I am a black raven, Ketsueki when I am a dark snowy and Caelum when I am a Hell Shadow phoenix.'_**

**Hi! Sorry I have to stop there but I'm busy with thinking up more chapters for this story and I need to ask you guys for answers for a poll.**

**(I don't own anything but the Hell Shadow phoenix idea and some lint, Kapich?)**

**_The Poll:_**

**Which name should Hedwig have:**

**Minuo (to draw blood) 0**

**Ketsueki (blood) 0**

**Caelum (sky) 0**


	2. The Retailiation

A New Era of Darkness

By: MilleniumPharaoh (13fireice13)

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the Hell Shadow phoenix idea (I think…) and some lint, Kapich?**

**Notes: Thank you for reading my story! Read and Review please!!! I'm back!!! Sorry I took so long to post but school is a hassle and it consumed my time way to much. SORRY!!!! (This is an x-over with: Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog, both Lion King 1 and 2some parts and some of Constantine.) Also, Hedwig's dark Snowy and raven forms play a ****_very minor_**** role in this story for now. I might change it later though. I wrote this listening to Fall Out Boy, Evanescence, NickelBack, and some Legend of Zelda theme music. .**

**Thanks to all you who have reviewed so far:**

Prophet of the Waves, fireyhell, Gryffindors, Aria DeLoncray, Katsy17, o0JubJub0o, DarkestShadeofGrey and devilsprincessofthenight!!!!

**The end votes are: (It has been almost a year, so I think that is sufficient enough time for a mini-poll)**

**Minuo (to draw blood) 1 **

**Ketsueki (blood) 1**

**Caelum (sky) 4**

**(Needless to say, Caelum won by a small landslide.) o.O'**

**Oh, u might want these:**

**:Hedwig/Maria/Caelum (mind-speak):****Harry's telepathy/mind-speak****_telekinesis_**** "talk" ****_'think'_****_ special dark arts/rituals _**

**_ special light arts/rituals _****_/Shadow the Hedgehog (mind-speak)\_****_\Sonic the Hedgehog (mind-speak)/_**

**Last Time:**

**Hedwig hooted 3 times in comfort and a mysterious voice sounded in Harry's head. ****'My human, I have thought over what you can call me and you can call me Hedwig when I am a snowy owl, Minuo when I am a black raven, Ketsueki when I am a dark snowy and Caelum when I am a Hell Shadow phoenix.'**

**This Time:**

When Harry was pondering what he could call Hedwig, a blast, a crazy-sounding cackle and a thud/scream sounded from downstairs. _'What is it now?'_ Harry thought.

**:I think it is some Death Eaters (an/ I'm calling them DE) that Voldemort sent to kill you after that incident that involved some DE, whipped cream, Voldemort, fries, a whale and that one ba-:** Hedwig mentally said in Harry's head, hearing his thoughts.(1)

**Shut it, Caelum!** Harry interrupted and got up, deciding to call Hedwig by the name Caelum.

Laughing was coming from the main floor and Caelum transformed back into her snowy owl form. They ran/flew down the hall stairs and into the kitchen where Bellatrix Lestrange was torturing Petunia Evans Dursley for all its worth.

**Wow, a cat fight. We should get some mud.**

Just then, the window broke open and a black and red blur flew into Bellatrix, knocking her out then, aiming for Petunia and stunning her as well.

"What was that?" just as he was saying that, the blur stopped and a hedgehog stood up.

_**/My name is Shadow. I am the world's ultimate life form.\**_the creature spoke into Harry's and Hedwig's heads. (2)

"Say what?" asked Harry, raising an eyebrow.

_**/I am Shadow the Hedgehog\**_ Harry arched an eyebrow and walked to the fridge/ice box/refrigerator and took out 2 Pepsi cans and one of Dudley's chocolate milkshakes. He gave Shadow one of the Pepsi cans and set the chocolate milkshake in front of Caelum.

"This is going to need some explaining."

**( 5 HOURS LATER ) **

**Harry, Shadow (he was one of Harry's best friends now) and Hedwig (She had the power to transform into a human like an animagus and was called Maria after some debate with Shadow exclaiming that she looked like his late best friend, Maria) walked into a movie theatre to see, funnily enough, Harry Potter and The Philosopher's Stone (Sorcerer's Stone). Two hours later, they walked out laughing like maniacs and whenever someone said 'Quidditch', they would collapse into a heap on the floor in laughter. ****(AN: Hedwig will be referred to as Maria from now on)**

**"So, what do you guys want to do now?" Harry wondered.**

** "Who knows?" replied Maria when they walked past Dragon F/X, a tattoo and piercing studio. Shadow (he was in disguise as a human as to not draw attention to himself) raised his eyebrow and said, "Like tattoos there, Maria?" (3)**

**Maria hummed and pushed Harry into the parlor. "Yep"**

Harry yelped, startled by Maria's not-so-subtle push, and walked calmly over in the direction of the displays, shooting a venomous glare at Maria while she talked with the clerk about what they wanted. He went up to the cases and browsed through the many designs and earrings that they had.

While Harry was browsing and Maria was talking to the clerk, Shadow went and grabbed a pad of paper and a pen from the desk, sketching a design on it. When he finished the sketch, he stood up and went to the earrings section. He grabbed two for his eyebrow and three barbells for his upper ear, and then walked to a clerk. Shadow showed her the design and the earrings, following her to the back rooms.

Maria finished talking to the clerk and went to the tattoo books. She browsed for a couple minutes and found a snowy owl perched on a tree branch for her shoulder and a rune band for her opposite arm. Maria noticed Harry walk into the back with an attendant and she switched to the earrings. She chose a couple earrings for her ear lobe and got a navel ring and a gemmed stud for her nose. She moved to a tattooist and into the back rooms.

( 4 ½ HOURS LATER )

The three friends walked out of the parlor, various parts of their bodies hurting.

"Owch. Thwis hwurts!" Harry muttered around the shiny barbell in his mouth and the silver ring on his bottom lip. He had at least 5 patches on body: two on his left arm, on down all of his right side (from chest to hip) and two on his back. The top one was in-between his shoulder blades and one stretching across his lower back.

They all had bags with them that had lotions and creams for their tattoos and a bunch of extra earrings/barbells for their many piercings.

After walking, they stopped in front of the Dursley's house and went in. It was a madhouse. Vernon and Dudley were covered by a sheet and Petunia was in the kitchen nursing a cup of tea.

When they heard the door open, Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley looked up. Then Harry walked in, Hedwig on his shoulder, following a black and red creature (Shadow) and Molly ran up to him. She hugged him tightly and Hedwig flew over to Shadow. Harry winced and slowly hugged her back.

"Where were you? We were so worried! I thought that the Death Eaters took you! The Order assumed the worst. Don't you ever, I repeat, _ever_ do that again, young man!"

Harry was slowly turning a bluish-white and had a pained expression in his eyes. **C-can't b-breathe...need air. Body...hurts, help!**

Shadow chuckled and tapped Mrs. Weasley on her arm.

"Ease up. You're hurting him and cutting his air flow."

Molly blushed and let go of Harry, who gasped and rubbed his tattoos gently. Both Shadow and Hedwig were laughing at Harry and he choked out. "S-shut up. It's not funny!"

Shadow continued to laugh and said it was. When Harry ran and tackled Shadow, his piercings glowed in the dim hall lighting and his bandages were glazed with an egg-shell white color. Molly noticed the wraps and pulled out her wand, pointing it at the two wrestling on the floor. They shot apart and Harry turned to face Mrs. Weasley while Shadow moved into his namesake.

His eyes glinted with a hidden feral look and he growled at her, baring his canines, his fangs. His fingernails elongated into his claws and his eyes had a red tint to them. Shaken but not deterred, Mrs. Weasley stood at her full height of 5'6", her hands resting on her hips. She growled right back.(4)

"What," she whisper-shrieked, "have you done! You're covered in wraps and have earrings! You, you look like a hooligan! You're t-turning i-into a p-punk like B-bill!" She started to cry and buried her head in her hands. Harry blinked, the red in his eyes receding and his claws and fangs shrinking back to normal. He slowly walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She turned and pulled him into a gentle hug, sobbing into his shirt. He was three inches taller than her and her head reached his ear. Harry started to rub small circles on her back and whispered soothing words at her.

Dumbledore and Mr. Weasley walked into the hall, Petunia following them meekly. They stopped and stared at the pair and Harry looked up, his eyes pleading for help. Mr. Weasley took his wife in his arms and continued where Harry left off. Shadow, forgotten, faded from the shadows with Hedwig on his arm going to where he came from.

**The End of Chapter 2**

Notes:

(1) – To know what I'm talking about, it is in the prequel for this story that I have yet to write. The prequel will eventually be called "When In Rome". It has nothing to do with Rome though, only the saying.

(2) – Words taken from the game "Sonic Adventure 2: Battle" when Shadow first meets Sonic after the G.U.N. robot battle (BIGFOOT for Sonic, I think.)

(3) – I'm pretty sure that London doesn't have a Dragon F/X tattoo and piercing parlor, so I'm using most of the restaurants and stores and hotels from Edmonton, Canada; I'm from there after all.

(4) – See "When In Rome" for details on Harry's demonic side. For a brief image, he looks kind of like Sesshoumaru from InuYasha sans the royal markings and the crescent moon. His hair is long and black and his eyes are emerald green with pupils like a cat's. This is a big clue that he is a cat demon, but he likes Maria (There's your main pairing!).


End file.
